Conventional array substrates used for liquid crystal display (LCD) devices may include a storage capacitor. The storage capacitor may include a large distance between electrodes. This large distance may affect the capacitance of the storage capacitor and may thus affect display results.
The disclosed array substrate and display panel, and fabrication methods thereof are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.